The Brown Energem
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: What if there was a hidden energem that was brown, but was in another location outside Amber Beach and in the hands of someone else as a family heirloom? Alixina Evanston comes to town to stay with her grandmother for awhile and ends up meeting the Rangers. (Eventual Phillip/OC, Chase/OC, Ivan/OC or Tyler/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alixina "Alix" Evanston sat quietly in the backseat of her parents' car as they drove to Amber Beach to drop her off at her grandmother Beatrice's house from Reefside. Alix's parents thought that a change of scenery would be nice as she stayed holed up in her room like the hermit she was. The cause of that behavior was due to the fact that the teenager was an only child and bullied growing up. Because of this, she became very meek, timid, quiet, soft-spoken and wary of people other than her family as she would often run from others or hide behind her parents. Alix was afraid that if she tried to make friends with anyone, she'd get bullied again so she started sitting in the very back of the classroom in every class and avoided people like the plague.

Alix was very beautiful for a 17-year-old girl, having long, luxurious black hair that fell to her thighs often tied at the ends with a clip or ribbon(making her look like Tifa Lockhart from _ FINAL FANTASY VII _or Garnet/Sarah/Dagger from _IX_ ), serene blue eyes that were slightly almond shaped from her Japanese heritage(only 1/8), fair skin, wore a brown long sleeved shirt, black pants and converse over white socks. She was average in height and weight, thus having a slim figure.

Alix resembled both of her parents in appearance, having her father's hair color and her mother's beauty. On her neck was a gold pendant with an odd stone colored brown that was given to her by her grandfather on her 10th birthday before he passed away. He told her that the stone had mysterious powers that would activate if something good happened to her later in life. She didn't understand it then and probably couldn't now.

She pressed her head to the glass of her passenger door and stared out the window. Her mother Luna turned around to check on her. "Alix, sweetie, are you alright back there?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Mom," Alix said as she lifted her head from the window. "How much longer till we get to Grandma's?"

Alix's father Gregory who was doing the driving decided to answer, "About twenty more minutes, Sweet Pea. If you're tired take a nap or do what you normally do when you get to pass the time." He smiled at his daughter through the rear view mirror, "Amber Beach's about as big as Reefside, maybe even bigger. Besides, it'll be fun visiting again since last time."

 _'If you say so',_ she thought reluctantly.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as the ravenhead turned her head to the book in her lap. It was a book about dinosaurs that ranged from the many different kinds to where they lived, what they ate and such. She flipped open the book and turned to the page she bookmarked and started to read. The twenty minutes soon went by as the car pulled up in front of a house in town that appeared to be Beatrice's house.

"We're here, honey," Luna called from the front. All three Evanstons unbuckled their seat belts and stepped outside after grabbing some stuff from the backseat of the car. They proceeded up the sidewalk leading to the house and driveway where another car was parked presumably Beatrice's and rang the doorbell. A few moments passed before a somewhat middle aged-to-elderly woman assumed to be Beatrice opened the door and greeted the family. Beatrice's red hair was graying a bit, her skin had a few wrinkles here and there, with some around her hazel brown eyes and she was dressed in a blue shirt and pants.

"Oh my, Alix! It's been some time since I last saw you. My have you grown," She said as she hugged and kissed her granddaughter before doing the same to her son and daughter in-law. "And you two look the same as ever. You can take those bags upstairs to the guest room."

The bags that were taken to the guest room were some clothes, a few books, Alix's tablet, laptop, Wii U and a few games to keep herself occupied during her stay. The room's layout was simple: a bed that was neatly made, an ornately painted dresser with an antique mirror, a table with a TV that was plugged into the wall next to the bookshelf, purple elegant curtains decorated the windows and a nightstand with a clock and lamp sat next to the bed on one side.

After unpacking, Alix plugged up her electronic devices then sat on the bed. She looked at her parents with a forlorn expression as if they were abandoning her. Sensing this, Gregory and Luna hugged their daughter.

"We're not abandoning you, Sweet Pea if that's what you're thinking. We'll call or drop by to check on you from time to time."

"And if you need anything, you can call us. We're only 45 minutes away," Luna chimed in while smiling at her daughter. "Besides, you had fun the last time we brought you here to visit didn't you?"

"W-Well, I uh..." Alix fidgeted and blushed in embarrassment earning chuckle from her father. Something rubbed against her arm and Alix was about to jump in her father's arms until she realized what it was. It was a cat with white and gray spotted fur.

"Oh, Xelha you almost scared me half to death!" Xelha purred and meowed at the attention she received then licked Alix's hand affectionately as if apologizing to the girl. The cat had apparently missed the teen since her last visit.

 **A/N: Yes the cat is named after Xelha from Baten Kaitos. I've seen gameplay but never played the game myself. I might eventually though if I manage to get the game. But it seems Alix has played it, no wonder she named the cat that.**

"It seems someone missed you." Mother, father and daughter looked up to see Beatrice standing in the doorway. She now wore an apron assuming that she was baking.

"Yeah," Alix nodded as she petted Xelha who was now sprawled out in her lap while nibbling and pawing at her fingers. It made the 17-year old giggle at how playful the cat acted. Xelha may look like a grown up cat, but she was still a kitten on the inside and playful at heart.

"So," her grandmother began, "Do you want to help me bake cookies? They're mixed with milk and white chocolate chips and chunks."

They made their way to the kitchen with Luna, Gregory and Xelha following behind. Xelha trotted over to her bowl and meowed that she wanted to be fed. Beatrice, noticing this asked her granddaughter to grab one of the cans of chewy cat food in the cabinet to feed the cat. Alix did what she was asked and proceeded to feed her.

"So," her grandmother began, "How's school?" Alix froze at the subject. She assumed that Beatrice was asking if she got bullied again or if the teenager made any friends yet. "Good," she replied flatly.

"Are you making any friends yet?"

"Grandma-"

"Sweetheart, you can't be timid all your life now. One of these days you might have to come out of that shell of yours and make friends eventually."

"But what if I get bullied again?"

Beatrice put a hand on Alix's shoulder, "You don't know that yet. You might end up meeting people who wouldn't even think of picking on those weaker than themselves like the Power Rangers."

The ravenhaired teenager let her grandmother's words sink in for a bit, but she still wondered if she'd get bullied again. She wasn't very good at meeting other people and breaking the ice with them due to her timid nature. Alix quietly turned to the materials needed to make the cookies, and helped Beatrice measure everything exactly what the recipe said.

After measuring and mixing the ingredients, the two women then poured the dough into a tray and set it in the oven to bake for an hour. Either one of them, Gregory or Luna checked periodically to see if the cookies were golden brown. When the hour was up, the baked goods were removed from the oven to cool.

"Wow, they smell nice," Alix happily noted that the treats came out well to her satisfaction. Her mouth began to water from the delicious smell permeating throughout the house. She wanted to grab one and take a bite, but decided against it as they were still hot as she didn't want to burn her mouth. By then, it was time for her parents to go.

"You're leaving already?" Alix asked a bit dejectedly. Gregory pressed a kiss to his daughter's temple, "We just wanted to make it back before it gets dark, Alix. As we said before, call us if you need anything." Before they could leave out the door, Alix ran back to the kitchen and handed them some cookies. "You might need these on the trip back just in case." Luna took the small bag then hugged her and Beatrice along with Gregory before saying their goodbyes.

"I'd wish they'd stay a bit longer," the 17-year-old sighed sadly.

"Me too, dear," her grandmother agreed as she grabbed one of the baked treats and began eating. It tasted like she always made them, sweet and chocolatey. The redhaired woman noticed Alix was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. The teen always did that when she was either in a sad or bored mood. Even Xelha saw this and rubbed against her leg, eager to get the girl's attention. Alix bent down and petted the cat as her way of telling Xelha she was alright. Then Beatrice got an idea.

"How about I take us both out to eat?" she suggested.

The teen nervously bit her lower lip as she knew that her grandmother was taking her to a public place, and at public places were tons of people she didn't know. She wanted to protest but her stomach let out a loud growl, thus cutting her off at the pass before Alix could utter a word. "Sure I guess," she sighed reluctantly.

Beatrice nodded then proceeded to grab her keys and purse containing her wallet. "Ready to go?" She asked her granddaughter to get a nod as a reply. The two women made their way outside and let Xelha out to play as they walked to the car. The engine hummed to life as Beatrice inserted the key into the ignition and started down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I'm sorry if I make people a bit OOC but I'll do my best to keep them in character.**

Fury stalked his way through one of the halls of Sledge's ship to deliver news to his commander about a new Energem he recently discovered. "Watch where you're going, you klutz!" he bellowed as a nearby Vivix bumped into him and fell on its butt. He scoffed and continued to the control room.

Inside the control room Sledge sat thinking up another scheme to nab the Rangers' Energems while Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, a few Vivix and some new monster named Prisma(due to the rainbow colors decorating her body and a large swirling prism hanging around her neck) milled about the room. The mechanical doors opened with a hiss as Fury walked in. "Master Sledge! I have good news."

"Oh really? Is it good news of your repeated screw ups?" Poisandra quipped, sarcasm lacing her voice as she put her hands on her hips. Fury let out an annoyed growl as he knew she was trying to get under his skin and piss him off just to give herself a few laughs. Fury decided not to give her the time of day and ignored Poisandra, instead he kept his gaze fixed on Sledge.

"I have detected the presence of another Energem that was located outside of Amber Beach, but has made its way there."

"Another Energem you say?" Wrench curiously inquired to the lion like warrior. "It must be unbonded like the Graphite Energem was before those pesky, goody two shoes Rangers got in the way."

"Yes," Fury nodded to the mechanical general.

Curio jumped up and down with glee along with Poisandra, "Oh boy, another Energem to nab!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" the bounty hunter roared. "Go down to Earth and find it! And take Prisma with you while you're at it. Make sure the Rangers don't get to that Energem first or you'll be scrubbing this entire ship from top to bottom and it better be spotless."

"Yes, Master Sledge," Fury replied and proceeded to walk out of the room with Prisma following close behind.

 **A/N: This is my first plan on how Fury and Prisma will try to steal the Energems and it might suck so please bear with me.**

He then turned to Prisma, "Alright, here's the plan, Prisma: You will disguise yourself and lure the Rangers into giving us the Energems with your hypnotizing powers."

The rainbow alien gave a bow then spoke in a German accent as she swung her pyramid shaped crystal prism from side to side, "Of course, Sledge it shall be done. Zhe Rangers vill never know vhat hit zhem until it is too late." A collective cackle rang through the air as the two departed the ship.

 ** _*Meanwhile in a different location on Earth*_**

At the Dino Bite Café, Chase was at the grill while Shelby, Koda and Ivan were at the counter as Tyler and Riley were taking orders. He took one half of the room full of customers while Riley had the other. The next two customers that walked in were female. One had red hair that was graying a bit, while the other had black hair who kept her head down as she were ashamed of something.

Tyler strolled over to them soon after they sat down to take their orders when he noticed the black haired girl had her menu up as if hiding from the world. "Are you ready to order?" he asked them.

"Alix, dear, this young man here wants to know if you ordered or not?" Beatrice lightly tapped her arm.

Alix slightly peeked her head up from behind the menu to see who approached their table. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the Red Ranger, she immediately ducked her head back down like a turtle retreating into its shell. "A Bronto Burger with meat and cheese only with some water please," the shy girl spoke up.

This caught Tyler's attention as he wanted to know why Alix was so shy but didn't voice it. Instead he turn to the notepad in his hand and started writing. "A Bronto Burger with just meat and cheese with a glass of water." He turned to Beatrice, "Anything you want, Ma'am?"

"I'd like a Bronto Burger with everything on it and a glass of tea." She then apologized to him, "Forgive my granddaughter Alix, she is extremely shy and doesn't know how to communicate well with people other than her family. Alix has been bullied so much, that she's afraid of making friends because of that."

Tyler nodded at the woman's explanation. After writing down Beatrice's order, he went back to the counter and relayed what the women wanted. Riley had come up as well having finished waiting tables with the Red Ranger.

As soon as he received the tray of food and drinks, Tyler brought the ladies their meal. Alix had her menu down this time so she could eat and Tyler noticed she had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. There was something about her pendant that caught his eye though.

The crystal on her necklace looked like his Energem as well of the others' but it was brown. The Red Ranger wondered assuming if it was an Energem, had bonded to her or not but didn't vocally question it yet. "That's a nice necklace," he commented. "Where'd you get it?"

Alix, having been caught off guard by the question began getting nervous and shrank in her seat as if she wanted to hide from him. "Um...well-"

"It's alright, dear he won't bite," Beatrice assured her. She looked over to her grandmother and slowly nodded almost as if she didn't move her head at all.

"My grandpa gave it to me on my birthday as an heirloom. He found it in a fossil on a trip in Kazakhstan years ago."

"Do you know what fossil it was in?"

"I think it came from an aralosaurus fossil if I remember correctly." Not wanting to talk anymore, the ravenette dug into her food to avoid conversing more as Tyler nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well if you two need anything else don't be afraid to ask me or my friends ok?"

She nodded slowly again as he proceeded to walk off but not before stealing a tiny glance at his name tag.

"See, Alix, that wasn't so bad," the redhead smiled at her. "If you keep this up, you'll come out of your shell and make friends eventually."

Alix timidly blushed as she chewed her lunch then swallowed. It occured to the 17-year-old that she never took the time to strike up a conversation with others due to her fear. Somehow talking with Tyler those brief moments with Beatrice by her side gave her a bit of a confidence boost, but not enough to raise her self esteem.

Meanwhile at the counter, Tyler had walked back and switched shifts with Shelby but not before telling them what he heard in a hushed voice. "Guys, I think I found another Energem."

Koda's ears perked up as well as his teammates' then whispered, "Where Energem and what color?"

"One of the customers named Alix has it hanging around her neck but it's brown," the Red Ranger replied.

"And how pray tell did you get this information, Sir Tyler?" Ivan curiously asked him.

"She told me her grandpa found it in a dinosaur fossil on a trip in Kazakhstan and gave it to her on her birthday."

"Do you know what fossil it was?" Riley inquired.

"Alix said it came from an aralosaurus fossil."

Chase, who happened to switch with Koda heard the conversation as well whispered in, "Has it bonded to her yet, mate?"

Tyler shook his head at the Black Ranger, "I don't think it has but there's one way to find out."

"We wait if one of Sledge's lackeys and/or Fury shows up," Shelby commented as everyone else nodded then went back to work while keeping a close eye on Alix.

Back at Alix and Beatrice's table, the two were finishing up their meal when Riley showed up asking if they needed refills. He immediately recognized them a few seconds later.

"Hi, Mrs. Landerfield," he greeted.

"Hello there, Riley," the redheaded woman said casually then turned to Alix. "Alix, you remember Riley right? He showed up to the bake sales those times you came by and visited."

Alix began to tense up again as soon as she locked eyes with him and quickly broke contact. "Um, I think so," she softly replied.

Riley let out chuckle, "Still shy as ever I see but other than that, I was wondering if you two need refills or something else to drink."

"Yes we do and while you're at it, may we have some containers to go please?"

"Sure one sec," he told them as he gathered their cups. A few minutes later, the Green Ranger returned with the ladies' newly filled glasses and some containers to hold the remainder of their food. The Green Ranger then turned to the ravenette and asked her a question.

"Hey, Alix do you wanna hang out with us after work? You look like you might need some friends."

She bit her lip and inwardly flinched at the mention of the word friends. Alix was afraid and wanted to turn him down in fear of being picked on. Her ears perked up when Riley began to speak again as if reading the young woman's mind.

"Don't worry, we won't bully or pick on you. I know you been through a lot over time and haven't strayed too far from your family from what your grandma tells me."

Alix looked over to her grandmother who coyly shrugged at the teen.

"Grandma..."

"This could be good opportunity to be around others your age, dear. The turtle will have to come out of her shell soon one of these days."

The ravenette turned her head back to the Green Ranger and spoke her answer. "I don't know but I'll think about it."

He nodded and strolled away as he needed to get back to work lest Kendall catches and berates him for slacking off. The redhead grinned at Alix again as the 17-year-old sipped her water through the clear straw protruding out of the glass.

 _'Alix is off to a slow but good start. I hope she continues making progress at this,'_ Beatrice smiled inwardly to herself.

Having stuffed their bellies up with food, the women packed the remaining leftovers, left the table soon after Beatrice put some money on it and departed the café to the car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ ***Somewhere else in Amber Beach***_

Prisma now disguised as a human hypnotist named Karen had set up shop somewhere in the park. She had been testing out her prism and managed to hypnotize a sparrow as it flew. Poor bird just had to look at the shiny thing.

"Soon it von't be long until zhe Rangers show up, und as soon as zhey do I'll hypnotize zhem into giving me zheir Energems so I can in turn give zhem to Master Sledge."

She smirked and straightened out any wrinkles in her clothing then tried to make herself presentable for any would be customers. Prisma wouldn't reveal her true plans unless her targets showed up she waited very and extremely patiently.

Meanwhile at Beatrice's house, Beatrice was inside watching TV with Xelha curled up in her lap, while Alix had been practicing her archery skills in the backyard. She had been doing this in an attempt to help raise her bravery and self esteem. She sighed as she steeled her eyes to a tree a few yards off and let an arrow fly into it.

I'm such a coward," the teen muttered aloud to herself. "I've been hiding in my shell like a turtle like Grandma said. It's been really hard for me to hang around anyone in my age group because of my fear. I've been bullied so much I can't help but feel wary of others because of that. I guess I could give it a try."

Alix shot another arrow in the tree before reloading her bow. Not much later, Alix used up her quiver and walked up to the tree and restocked the quiver then reloaded again. She was about fire off another until she heard a voice behind her. The ravenette whirled around and aimed the bow in the face of Tyler Navarro.

"Whoa! It's okay it's just us, Alix!" Tyler exclaimed as he and his friends(except Riley who was now holding Xelha in his arms) held their hands in the air as they both took each other by surprise.

Alix let out a sigh as she lowered her weapon then it took her a few seconds to recognize the Red Ranger. "You're that guy from the café from earlier. What are you and Riley doing here and who are those people behind you?"

Riley stepped up while petting the cat and explained to her that they came to see the ravenette after introducing the rest of their group, as Beatrice told them she was in the backyard practicing her archery. He was a bit impressed at how good she was which nearly prompted Chase to gloat and brag about being better at shooting than her. Alix lowered her head and muttered a simple "I see" then put her bow and quiver up. It seemed to the 17-year-old her grandmother wouldn't let up until she had some company her age which slightly annoyed her. She knew the redhead was looking out for her but the way she was doing was a bit nerve wracking to Alix.

"I guess you wanted to know if I made up my mind yet or not?" Alix asked as she sat down on the porch and placed her hands in her lap.

She then chewed on her lip in nervousness. Riley put Xelha down and she ran up to the ravenette and nudged her shoulder. The group began smiling at the sight as the 17-year-old started petting the cat.

Unbeknownst to the teenagers however, Beatrice had stepped outside and was standing off to the side smiling at the whole ordeal.

"I guess I could hang out with you guys though I'm still nervous."

"I assure you, Lady Alix you will be in good hands," Ivan walked and petted Xelha who nudged his hand. "My, what a friendly cat."

Alix inwardly flinched at the formality. It wasn't until Shelby spoke up and told her that was how Ivan talked since he was raised somewhere else(or so she says). Alix slightly cocked her head to the side in confusion as the cat began pawing and nibbling at the Pink and Gold Rangers' hands as she played with them.

Riley then asked the ravenette about her necklace if it was like their Energems which confused her even more since she didn't know. Since words weren't enough, all six Rangers pulled their Energems out and showed them to her. Alix curiously looked at the six crystals that were the same size and shape as her own crystal, but they were different colors: red, green, blue, black, pink, and gold.

"We wanted to know if Energem woke up like ours," Koda spoke, "but it's still sleeping."

Alix didn't get the caveman's meaning at first until something clicked in her mind. She did recall that her grandfather said that her crystal had mysterious powers that would activate if something good happened to her in her life. The 17-year-old still didn't understand the meaning even after mulling it over numerous times up until this point, and thinking about it more was making her head hurt. Apparently, nothing good had happened to her yet so Alix didn't know when. Her crystal had been dormant the moment it was discovered.

 _ **'** Maybe something good will happen if I go with them,'_ she thought.

Xelha mewed at Alix as if it was her way of cheering the girl up.

"You really don't like seeing me like this huh, Xelha?" Alix asked the spotted feline as she gently scratched her under the chin.

Xelha closed her eyes and purred as her owner continued to pet her. Tyler, Koda, Chase and Riley took turns petting her too. Alix stopped petting her then looked up at the Rangers. Riley looked over to her and asked the ravenette if she was ready to go, to which the girl gave a shy nod.

Alix picked the cat up then began walking with them to the front of the house. The redhead was sitting on the porch smiling at the group of teenagers, mostly Alix. She became a bit unnerved but Xelha's assuring purrs were telling her everything was okay.

"Have fun and don't stay out too late," Beatrice told them.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Landerfield we'll bring Alix back before it gets dark," Tyler said.

Beatrice nodded then went back into the house and came out about a few minutes later with some cookies she baked from earlier.

"I know you kids had to be hungry from working at the cafè, so I made some mixed chocolate chip and chunk cookies with Alix's help of course."

"Grandma, you don't have to-"

"Please, Alix I insist."

The ravenette reluctantly chewed on her lip as her grandmother handed her and everyone some of the baked treats, then sent them on their way. Alix let Xelha down so she could walk with the group of teenagers. As they walked, Shelby tried to break the ice with Alix to which the hermit had that nervous air about her again.

"So what do you like to do?" The Pink Ranger asked out of curiosity.

Alix began to fidget until she felt her cat rub against her leg and stopped fidgeting, "Um...I like to read about dinosaurs and play video games."

Shelby smiled as she nodded, "Nice I'm sure some of the guys might agree on the games part. But what's your favorite dinosaur?"

"Um, I don't think I have one to be honest."

"Well, that's okay if you don't have one," the Red Ranger commented. "No one will laugh and make fun of you if you don't have a favorite."

The brown clothed ravenette felt a little bit at ease from Tyler's words, but was still down in her low self esteem. It seems like more words of encouragement and a friendly environment would be needed to cheer this girl up. A teeny tiny smile made its way on Alix's face, but it went unnoticed by the others.

Soon afterwards, the group made it to the park and that's when Prisma spotted them in her human form. She was surprised to see that there were seven when Fury said there'd be six instead, but assumed that the girl in the brown shirt was a tagalong. Alix felt a slight sense of foreboding in the air that sent a chill up her spine but inwardly shook it away as she didn't want to worry the others. The ravenette had somewhat of a sixth sense when it came to things that seemed way too ordinary to other people but her.

"Excuse me there, young people but do you believe in hypnotism?"

"Hypnotism doesn't work," Riley cynically remarked.

Karen put on a sickeningly sweet smile, "Ah but it does you just never believed it yet." She then pulled out a prism that was dangling on a golden string and began swinging it from side to side.

A strange light emitted from the prism, catching everyone who looked upon it but Alix and Xelha.

"Now," Karen grinned maliciously, "Give me your Energems."

The now hypnotized Rangers took off their Energems from around their necks, causing Alix to gasp quietly. They were about to give them to the hypnotist when the ravenette quickly snatched them from their hands and tucked them in her pocket. Karen glared at her and was about to protest by sending the Rangers after the shy girl, until something leaped at her then clawed her face making the hypnotist drop the prism. Xelha picked up the prism and gave it to her owner.

"You no good, mangy feline! Give that back to me at once!" She yelled angrily at the cat.

Now it was Alix's turn to glare back, "I knew that sense of forboding was you. You tried to hypnotize them into giving you their Energems. You're no hypnotist at all!"

"I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for your unnecessary meddling and that cat of yours!" Karen sneered at the not-so-shy girl.

Having had enough of the hypnotist dissing Xelha and not wanting to see her new friends in their stiff state, Alix threw the glassy object on the ground, thus smashing it and freeing the others from the trance. Karen gasped in anger upon seeing her most prized possession in a million pieces before her eyes by some runt and her cat.

"What happened?" Chase asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"That phony of a hypnotist tried to make you give her your Energems," Alix explained to them.

"Hmph, this disguse was only a lure to get you to hand those over to me. But now, I no longer need this pile of skin." Karen the hypnotist then transformed into her true form, Prisma and soon a crowd of Vivix appeared as the table disappeared. "Zhat's much better."

"Well, where are they, Lady Alix?" Ivan asked her.

The ravenette pulled the colored gems from her pocket and handed them back, but noticed that her own started glowing. Meanwhile Xelha had dashed off a safe distance away, possibly back home with Beatrice. Was this the miracle her grandfather spoke of if her necklace started glowing when something good happened in the young woman's life? It would appear so since she saved her friends from certain doom.

"What? My necklace is glowing."

Koda turned around, "Energem awake, you one of us now."

Not long afterwards, a fossilized blaster appeared on Alix's hip, shocking the 17-year-old.

"Huh?! What is this thing?!"

"I think that's supposed to show that you're a Power Ranger now just like us," Tyler told the girl as he pulled out his Dino Charger.

"Dino Charger ready!"

"Unleash the power!"

Alix soon found herself going along with everyone else before she realized it and morphed into the Brown Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Thanks for the review XBnemisisX I really appreciate it and yes Alix has awakened to her Ranger Powers. Whoot! But be warned I'm not good at writing fight scenes since I'm not very descriptive about them but I try. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Alix couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. She was covered in a brown spandex suit that was a recolor of Shelby's, except her helmet had a design that looked like an aralosaurus. But her main weapon of choice was a bow. It was still shocking to her, but the others didn't seemed so shocked. Instead, they were surprised that a super shy girl like Alix could become a Power Ranger. The ravenette had come out of her shell just moments ago and shown bravery she thought she weren't capable of, and this was her reward for it.

"Whoa look at that," Tyler remarked as he and the other Rangers inspected her.

"Um, I'm sorry, guys but I don't know how to fight. I never learned how."

"That's okay, Alix," Riley assured her. "Just watch what we do and you'll be okay."

"Are you sure, Riley? I mean I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"Don't worry, we protect you if push come to shove," Koda chimed in.

"Yes, I agree with Sir Koda and Sir Riley, Lady Alix," Ivan agreed as he put a gloved hand on her shoulder and Alix couldn't help but blush slightly under her helmet at their words. "Now, let us engage combat with these foul Vivix."

"Now zhen, Vivix attack zhem! Starting vith zat brown Ranger even zhough her flea bitten furball is gone!" Prisma commanded.

The Vivix rushed at the Rangers as Prisma watched. A few managed to get past and make their way towards the newly morphed Brown Ranger, but Alix managed to duck and dodge some kicks and punches then blocked some more with her bow. She eventually had to hit something that she hadn't before. She had a bit of a hard time trying to fend for herself, but with some help from Chase and Shelby the overwhelming crowd of Vivix were dispatched.

"You okay, Alix?" the Black Ranger asked her.

"Yeah, um thanks a lot for that, Chase. I'm sorry, that this is still new to me."

"Don't be," the Pink Ranger assured, "this was new to us too but we managed to adjust over time."

Prisma growled in annoyance as the horde of Vivix were defeated easily by the Power Rangers. But she had plenty of time to analyze some of the Rangers' moves so she would know how to counter them. She knew that Alix wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to fighting, so she decided that the Brown Ranger would be her first target. Prisma was still bitter about her prism being broken and as a result, held a grudge against the ravenette.

"I vas going to give zhose Energems to Fury so he could give zhem to Master Sledge, but zhat plan vas ruined no zhanks to zhe newbie in zhe brown spandex. So she'll be zhe first to go down!"

The rainbow colored alien fired off several energy beams aimed for Alix until they were deflected by Riley.

"I don't think so!" he yelled. "If anyone's going down, it's you!"

"Ve'll see about zhat!" she countered then charged toward them, hellbent on getting after Alix.

The Rangers(minus Alix) met her halfway as they and Prisma clashed their weapons. If she could move her mouth, the rainbow colored alien would have gritted her teeth in frustration and annoyance at how persistent her adversaries were on getting in her way.

"Out of my vay, you fools! Zhe Brown Ranger is mine!"

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Tyler barked.

"Urgh! Must you multicolored Ranger pests be so persistent!?" Prisma growled as her staff clanged against Ivan's sword.

"When you put it that way yes," Chase cockily remarked which seemed to piss Prisma off even more.

Having had enough, Prisma was going to put an end to her enemies until they turned the tables and combined their weapons then blasted her into what seemed like oblivion. Deciding to give her another chance, Sledge ordered a nearby Vivix to fire the Magna Beam which it complied and slammed its fist on the big red button. A purple beam shot down from the ship on Prisma's unconscious body, refilling it with life and allowed her to grow 50 feet tall over the city.

She let out a wicked chuckle as she towered over the Rangers, "Now zhat I am big, I von't have any interruptions continuing vhat I started much earlier!"

"Um, what now?" Alix curiously and timidly asked her teammates.

Koda turned to her, "We call Zords to help fight."

The ravenette was about to inquire how they summoned their Zords, until Koda reached at his belt buckle to reveal three slots with what appeared to be battery like objects being held in place. Then he grabbed one and threw it through the air. It grew in size and made it to his respective Zord. Tyler followed suit and called his own which he affectionately nicknamed Rexy.

"Now you try, Alix," the Blue Ranger told her.

"Um okay," she replied and opened her belt buckle, then grabbed a charger and threw it, thus calling her own.

While Rexy and Koda's Stegozord were battling Prisma, Alix's new Zord the Aralozord made its way over to them and joined in the fight. Afterwards, they decided to try and combine their Zords along with the others' except Ivan's, thus making the Aralo-Stego formation Megazord. The Brown Ranger was amazed at not only her personal Zord as well as the others, but also being inside the cockpit of a Megazord itself.

"So this is what a Megazord looks from the inside," she said as she took in her surroundings.

"Yep, it doesn't get any better than this," Tyler grinned at her behind his helmet.

Soon, the two Megazords and Prisma fought as they all dealt blows that could destroy whole buildings. After somewhat of a fierce battle, the Rangers combined their attacks and finished Prisma off once and for all.

 _ ***Sometime later after the fight***_

Tyler and his friends had exited their Zords and demorphed, now in their civilian form. Apparently they wanted to show Alix their base of operations to welcome her as part of the team.

"Um, where are we going?" The ravenette asked the group.

"Don't worry, Alix," Riley assured the 17-year-old. "It's someplace special, think of it as a way to welcome you to the team."

About 4-5 minutes of walking, the group of teenagers made it their destination, which was behind the museum. There was a chute to the left of them. The Red Ranger opened up the flap, then stepped inside and slid down with the others not long behind him until only Riley and Alix remained.

"Go on, Alix it's okay," Riley gestured to her.

"Um, alright."

With that, the shy girl got in and slid down and the Green Ranger followed her in. Once inside the base, Alix looked at her surroundings and noticed that it appeared to be a psuedo lab of some sort with a room off the side. Her Energem flew off her neck to a spot to hold it on a nearby wall, catching her by surprise. A voice that weren't any of the others' startled her even more.

"Ah it seems you are the holder of the Brown Energem," it spoke.

When the ravenette turned to where the voice was coming from, she saw a small creature wearing a red robe and holding a staff of some kind. Alix let out a gasp then ran and hid behind Shelby even though she's not much taller than her. Shelby turned to the shy girl and told her that the robed creature Keeper was their friend.

"I assure you, young Alix that I mean no harm," Keeper spoke to the ravenette to ease her fear and make her less wary of him.

Alix looked warily at Keeper, still wondering if what he and Shelby said were true. True enough to his word, Keeper never meant any harm to her or the Rangers in general. Riley had to explain to the alien and Kendall that Alix was very shy and never hung around anyone else but her family, much to their understanding. A little while later, another person entered the base in a gray and black suit who happened to be Prince Phillip of Zandar.

"I'm sorry I am late," he announced, "but I did get Shelby's message about another Energem being discovered."

Not even ten feet in the base the prince was glomped and crowded around by his other Ranger allies, mainly Koda and exchanged greetings. But then his eyes caught sight of Alix standing not much far away from the others. The ravenette noticed him looking at her and instantly turned away.

"And who, pray tell, is this lovely young lady?" the prince asked as he moved past his friends over to the Brown Ranger.

Alix noticed Phillip walking towards her from the corner of her eye and wanted to bolt, but the young woman's feet were rooted to the ground so she couldn't move. Her heart nearly lurched in her throat, but she had to mentally control herself and prevent her timidity from taking over. Alix turned her head back and noticed the Graphite Ranger was standing right in front of her with his arm outstretched. Phillip couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked especially as her serene, sky blue eyes managed to charm him somehow.

"Hello, there," he introduced himself. "I am Prince Phillip III of Zandar. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Alix shyly took his hand and shook it, "I...um, my name's Alixina, Alix for short."

"The pleasure is all mine, Alix," the royal said as he brought her hand to his lips then kissed it, causing the ravenette's eyes to go wide, her face turning red as a beet and her heart pounding wildly in her chest, as well as a chain of some reactions from the group in the back.

Alix turned away and blushed in embarrassment, her long hair whipping around along with her. She was utterly shocked and speechless. The 17-year-old couldn't believe what happened just now. The teenager had met another one of the Power Rangers who was a prince and made her blush from just a simple greeting. She inwardly shook her head to regain her composure.

"I didn't know that my necklace was an Energem until the others not only told me but showed me theirs. And now here I am as Power Ranger yet I'm shy as turtle with no guts."

Ivan walked over to her, "You did show bravery in our hour of need, Lady Alix."

"Yeah," Tyler chimed in as he agreed with the Gold Ranger. "But how did you get ahold of Prisma's prism anyway?'

"Xelha turned the phony hypnotist's face into a scratching post and grabbed the prism as soon as she dropped it, then handed it to me."

Chase walked up and gently patted Alix on the back and praised her after laughing at the joke along with everyone else, "Well, what you did took guts and alot of them."

A small unnoticeable smile graced the ravenette's face once again. Maybe this could be a new start for her after all but her self-esteem and confidence still needed plenty of work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So far eight Energems have been found, yet three more remain to be discovered," Kendall said as she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"What are the other three?" Alix curiously asked as she wanted to know what colors the last three Energems were.

"The last three Energems are Purple, Aqua and Silver but since the Ankylozord is active we know that someone has the Aqua Energem. We haven't found the Purple or Silver Energems yet."

"Then our best bet is to keep looking for them," Tyler spoke up as everyone else(excluding Alix who looked a little confused but somewhat determined) agreed.

The brown wearing ravenette absent-mindedly fiddled with the shiny blue clip that held her hair in place as she looked at the floor, while mulling over everything that happened since her arrival at Amber Beach today. The girl was so shy that she literally hid her face in public, but started to open up little by little and even showed a spike of bravery courtesy of her grandmother, pet cat and some new friends. Even being a Power Ranger was surprising to her as well as Alix never thought about being one since it hadn't crossed her mind once.

Suddenly, Riley's voice somehow had snapped the Brown Ranger out of her thoughts making her look up at him, "Alix, you okay?"

"Huh? Sorry, Riley it's just that everything happened so fast ever since I came here," she said to him but muttered that last part. "Everything's so new to me..."

The Green Ranger gave the 17-year-old a pat on the back as a smile graced his lips, "Don't worry, we'll help you get settled in and acquainted with everything."

Alix let a smile fall on her own lips until her stomach decided to ruin the moment by growling so loudly, everyone in the base looked around and thought that a monster had infiltrated and was lurking nearby. Alix's face turned red as Tyler's shirt and Keeper's robe as she quickly put her arms around her stomach and frowned at it in embarrassment then protested with a slight groan. The tension soon dissipated and all of the other Rangers along with Keeper and Kendall looked over to the ravenette.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Chase said as he grinned at Alix's reddening face which caused her to hide it behind her pale hands, much to his and some of the others' amusement.

"Stummy growl loud as sabertooth tiger," Koda remarked as he somehow just compared the young woman's belly to a prehistoric animal that existed in his time which made the whole room erupt in a fit of laughs.

As if a light bulb went off above her head just like in the cartoons, the 17-year-old pulled out her bag of cookies that Beatrice made, and began eating one. That acted as a reminder somewhat as the other Rangers had some cookies that they probably didn't touch yet and began eating theirs. Koda then shared some of his with Phillip, Kendall and Keeper since they didn't get any from Alix's grandmother. Even the director of the museum and owner of the Dino Bite cafe fell in love as soon as she munched on one, so did the red robed alien along with the prince of Zandar.

"I say, Lady Alix this is delicious!" Ivan complimented as he swallowed a piece of his own baked treat. "Your grandmother has superior baking skills to rival some of the best bakers in Zandar. She should start her own bakery."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far to compliment Grandma's talent even though she's some kind of confectionist," Alix replied as she took another bite out of her snack, a bit of doubt laced in her voice.

"Mrs. Landerfield makes some of the best cakes, pies and cookies in town. They're so good that you can't stop eating them, that is if you have a major sweet tooth of course," the Green Ranger interjected, having complimented the redhead's baking skills since he did have more than a taste of her pies and cakes in the past. So much in fact that his family practically traded/exchanged food and sweets with Beatrice for other types of food if the redhead didn't sometimes go and restock her supplies from the grocery store.

Alix chewed on her lower lip out of nervousness since she wasn't used to being in a crowd and possibly stood off to the side away from everyone else, due to her shyness deciding to reveal itself once again. She messed with the hem of her sleeve and wished that the spike of bravery she just had would come back and bring her confidence up just as much before the fight with Prisma. Alix began to mentally curse and scold herself for being weak and letting herself get bullied and exploited all the way to high school all the while hoping that she would get stronger.

 _'I should've known that I was being used for other people's gain,'_ the Brown Ranger thought to herself. _'They didn't care about me but themselves and because of that I got picked on a lot, but no more will I allow myself to be taken advantage of and stepped all over again from this day on.'_

Alix mentally shook her head and clenched a fist as if that sudden spark of confidence came back to her. No longer would she be the shy girl who would even hide from her own shadow if the 17-year-old wanted to, nor cower in fear of others who weren't related to her because of her paranoia of being bullied. She felt like a phoenix being reborn and rising from the ashes of its old life into the new one as a sense of determination surged through the core of the young woman's being.

"I wanna help," she spoke up, causing the other seven Rangers plus Kendall and Keeper to look at her. "I wanna help you guys look for the other Energems even though I'm kinda new to this whole Power Ranger thing."

A grin spread over Tyler's face as well as some of the others', "Welcome to the team, Alix."


End file.
